10th Tan "Warrior" Armored Division
The 10th "Warrior" Armored Division is one of the many active divisions of the Tan Army. It's highly experienced troops have gone up against the Blues, Grays, and Greens. General Dune is the divisions current commander. Early History Prior to invading Greentoria, the 10th Armored Division had fought in some of their nation's most brutal of battles with the Blues and the Greys. Little is known about these conflict's, but they were eventually pulled out to mass an invasion force of Greentoria. Invasion of Greentoria The Sabre-Tooth The 10th Armored Division landed at Myrtle Sector as part of the Tan army's invasion into Green territory. While the attack was successful, Green naval forces still held out on Azazel island (affectionately known by the Tans as 'The Sabre-Tooth'). After three failed assaults, Dune grew impatient and demoted Colonel Kilroy to major. General Dune decided to meet up with the men of the umpcoming fourth assault, in order to boost morale. The fourth assault seemed to have failed with Major Kilroy dead, but Captain Windsor and other elements of the 10th Armored managed to break the Green line and flood their men in. The Green Major Hyde was shot down and the Sabre-Tooth was successfully taken by the Warrior Division. Hedge Base Sometime after the Sabre-Tooth, General Dune tasks Windsor's Viking Company to take Myrtle Sector's main base of operations known as Hedge Base. Viking Company successfully wiped out the bases Green garrison and secured it for the Tans. Windsor wanted to move further inland but was denied by Dune, and was ordered to hold out. Hedge Base would not be held for long as the Green army would launch a massive counteroffensive. Green forces of Trojan Company, led by Captain Macabre and Sergeant Stalwart, swiftly took back Hedge Base. Viking Company was wiped out, save for Major Windsor and a few other soldiers who escaped before the Greens reached the base's main blockhouse. The Pugna Line Elements of the 10th Armored Division began to retreat due to the Green counterattack. Many survivors began to form the Punga Line to keep the Greens from entering the Feldgrau mountains, the location of the Tans HQ 'Guerrilla Base'. This was mainly due to keep the Tans from discovering the Lucifer, a massive railway gun that had been built during the Tans occupation, and to hold the Green back until they could be reinforced by other elements of the division. The line was made out of whatever the fleeing Tans were able to bring with them or small outposts already established prior. Major Windsor was put in charge of one of these outposts dubbed Resistance Nest 23. Another outpost was attacked by Trojan Company on their way to capture Windsor. No survivors were left, but the attack was ultimately discovered by the 10th Armored Grenadiers, led by Colonel Spear. Formation 1st Artillery Regiment *Allen Company *Balmer Company *Crowd Company 1st Armored Infantry Regiment *Alter Company *Brand Company *Calvary Company *Donald Company *Elmo Company *Felix Company *Granite Battalion 1st Tank Regiment *Argo Company *Bam Company *Clam Company *Dora Company *Ester Company *Fiddle Company *Grand Company 2nd Tank Regiment *Apple Company *Bomber Company *Crutch Company *Devin Company *Eifel Company *Fritz Company *Gavin Company Category:Company's